Venues, such as retail stores, often use bi-optic barcode readers in the checkout process to read barcodes affixed to products being checked out. Bi-optic barcode readers are typically formed with a horizontal window and a vertical window arranged in a way that image data can be captured by internal imaging components (e.g., imaging sensors) through either of the two windows.
Normally, these bi-optic readers position multiple imaging sensors on multiple printed circuit boards disposed throughout the interior of the reader housing with various mirrors redirecting the imagers' fields of view (FOV) through the appropriate windows. Such designs involve complicated circuitry and a relatively large number of mirrors, complicating the design, increasing the potential for damage, and increasing overall development and manufacturing costs associated with the reader. Other bi-optic readers have implemented designs where all imaging components are positioned on circuit components that are positioned horizontally relative to the overall orientation of the readers. Though somewhat effective at reducing the cost and complexity, these designs still rely on a relatively large number of mirrors to establish a sufficient FOV path length and appropriately position the FOV.
Accordingly, there remains a demand for continued design improvements in the field of bi-optic barcode readers that address the need to reduce complexity, leading further to increased robustness and lower cost.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.